Hermione's Secret
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Hermione has a secret side. One that only one person has the ability to bring out in her. Inspired by the movie Secratary. please RR i love feedback (i really do) want more duh people just say the magic words.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer You all know I don't own these characters right . . . I actually don't own anything well there was my cat but we um had to put him down so uh . . .yeah J.K. Rowling owns all of this and I can't get my dead cat out of my head thanks a lot!

They all assume I'm just a good girl. A know-it-all, a teachers pet, a goodie-two-shoes. They don't know me. They have no idea how I truly am inside. Hermione Granger: Tortured soul. Doesn't sound right does it? Well that's how it is. I've always had something inside of me, this wildness, this unexplainable yearning. A yearning I suppressed all this time by keeping my head in a book, and my mind on my work. A feeling I thought I had under control until that day . . . until the day he . . . well lets go back to the beginning first so you'll understand.

It'd all started a few weeks ago, the day after my 17th birthday, when I was flipping through the school newspaper, The Hogwarts Herald. I spotted an ad for student jobs in the school open to sixth and seventh years only. I was immediately pumped. My male counterparts were not so.

"Student Jobs?" Ron replied his mouth full of the over sugared cereal Wizard O's "What do we need jobs for?"

"Because we graduate this year. And we're going to have to learn how to keep a job one day. It'll be great practice for when were out in the real world"

"But we're not going into the real world, were going into the wizarding world, where everything is easy" he shot back

I glared at the red head who lowered his head and continued to suck down the sugared mess. I'd decided I had to work on him. Then I turned to Harry, who chose, thank god, a much healthier breakfast consisting of some eggs, milk and a grapefruit. He had to keep his weight steady for Quidditch reasons. "Well are you going to apply for one?"

"Apply for what?" he asked not even bothering to look up from Quidditch Weekly, which he spent 10 sickles on every week.

I sighed annoyed-ly. He never listened to me, unless I was telling him to put his condoms away because I didn't want to have sex with him yet. In which case he got pretty pissy with me. "For a school job"

"Got one already" he responded

"Vhatph" Ron sais spewing out little red Quidditch brooms and orange wizarding hats. I pulled away disgusted and threw my copy of Famous Witches of the age at him, while picking green goblins out of my hair. "Dude"

"What" he said finally looking up to see me beaming at him "They pay you five galleons a day, I'm not gonna live off of the money in the bank forever."

I was so pleased with him that I went over and gave him a kiss, which was good yet very bitter at the same time. "You see. He knows what its like"

"I was raised at the Dursleys"

"Where are you working?" I asked

"With Madame Hooch giving remedial flying lessons to mainly first years, but also to those who need it . . . you should come babe" he joked, I didn't find it funny. It wasn't my fault I was less than perfect at flying. What did I need flying for? Ron on the other hand thought it was so funny that he nearly choked to death on that disgusting cereal showering me and Seamus Finnegan with the pre chewed food. He received a copy of Dragons, Dragons, Dragons! thrown at his head and a slap on the back of his head.

"Ha, Ha Mr. Potter" I stated smugly

He tried to put an arm around me but I pulled away "No, no go ahead laugh at me I'm only your girlfriend"

He pulled me into another bitter kiss and stroked my face " I'm sorry"

"You'd better be" I scolded picking up the paper once again and scanning the list of jobs. "I could work with Professor Sprout, re-flowering the garden or Professor McGonagall with remedial transfiguration"

None of those even sounded pleasing enough, not that much of a challenge and I liked challenges. I then saw the ad that would change my life. It was for being an assistant to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. I was rather good in potions top three in the class, and Professor Snape expected perfection, which I could provide.

"I've found it" I announced I'm going to be Professor Snapes assistant"

Ron scoffed "You wouldn't last"

"Why not?!"

"Snape is a hard person to please Granger, he'll fire you if you fuck up. You see he's done it to Lavender, Pansy, Millicent and Parvati"

"They just weren't good enough, he won't fire me" I said confidently

"If he doesn't fire you by November I will get a job helping Professor Sprout re-flower the garden and wear that ridiculous pink smock" Ron challenged, and as I said I love challenges.

I took his hand and shook it "You're on"

The bell sounded, notifying us that breakfast was over and that it was time for class. I looked over my schedule, Double Potions with the Slytherins, Double Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs, lunch, then Double transfiguration with the Slytherins and Divination. I got tired just thinking about it. But being a seventh year, this was to be our most exhausting year, I'd have to figure out how to hold down a job and keep up with my school work too. Snape was extra hard on us today, we had to know the properties of and the differences between octopus powder and squid powder, what they did and were used for and also the problems you faced if you were to mix them up. He sent us off with instructions to write five feet on both of them. Herbology was no better. Poor Neville got caught up in the Devils Snare and refused to relax. I spent the rest of the time consoling him, because he was so shaken up, that I missed her speech on time turnips. Which if you ate too many could turn you back into a child again (with no chance of growing up again). I was already stressed by lunch that I didn't even attempt to eat. I desperately wished that the wizarding world used computers. And I still had to ask Professor Snape for the job. McGonagall was especially tough stressing that our N.E.W.T.S would determine our future. Professor Treylawney filled her time predicting ridiculous things like, Harry's death and that I'd be an old librarian alone and withered. I was in a very bad mood by the time I reached the library to do some work. I'd finished the ten feet Snape had prescribed in two hours and the six feet McGonagall wanted on transfiguring the most unlikely things, into beds, tables and chairs. But by the time Ron and Harry had come, (they said to get me for dinner, I knew it was to copy my transfiguration homework) I was ready to go straight to sleep. But I decided to skip dinner, I still had Herbology homework, four and a half feet on time turnips. By the time I'd actually finished it was time for students to be back in their dormitories. Heavy books in my arm's I'd decided to make a beeline for the dungeon's. I knew Snape often worked late, so he'd still be there. He was. Three times I knocked on the door, then slowly pushed it open. He was bent over a bubbling cauldron, muttering to himself while adding ingredients.

"P professor Snape?" I said warily taking a few steps inside

"Granger!" he snapped "What are you doing here?! Students are supposed to be in their dormitories now. Go!"

"I was um up late finishing up homework and-"

"I don't give out help after class, especially at this time of night goodnight Miss Granger"

I sighed and turned, but then stopped. "Sir I wanted to apply for the job you put in the school newspaper" I said firmly turning back a look of determination on my face "I know I can do it and it'd be a great start for me"

I half expected him to push me out the door himself but he didn't. He straightened himself and came over to me, I stood tall I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. "Do you really Miss Granger? Are you sure you can do it?" he asked

"Yes sir I do"

"Hmm" he sneered looking me over. It excited me the way his eye's crept up and down my body . . . slowly. "Well Miss Granger it really is dull work, I'll have you filing, maybe help with a potion or two, writing up thing's, taking notes . . . you really are over qualified for the job would you really rather waste your time here doing that? I hear Professor Sprout needs help re-flowering the garden"

"Professor do you really think I'd rather spend my time in the dirt than doing something worth while?" I answered back

"Hmm" he said again

"So do I have the job?" I asked

"You do understand I want nothing more than perfection"

"I can deliver"

"I don't tolerate mistakes, for in potion's they can be-"

"Deadly" I finished off for him

"Indeed . . . I expect you here at 5:30"

"In the morning?" I asked

"I get an early start on my day's . . . if that's going to be a problem . . .?"

I took a deep breath "Of course not Sir"

"Good . . . well I suggest you get to bed Miss Granger you have an early morning" he expressed in a low voice

I sighed "Thank you Sir . . . yo won't be disappointed"

"I'd better not be"

With that I turned and left a strange sensation running through my veins. That yearning . . . somehow Snape brought out that side in me. And I wondered if while working with him would I be able to keep it under control for long.


	2. First Day Pt 1

"I got the job!" I exclaimed bursting into Harry's Room. Him being Head Boy, he got his own Room, as did I being Head Girl.

"Hmm?" he said. He was once again reading that damned Quidditch Weekly.

"I said 'I got the job' aren't you happy for me?" I asked slinking over and lying on his bed.

"Oh um . . . yeah babe that's great, even though I don't know how you're going to do that with all of your responsibilities already"

I pulled away the magazine and lied my head on his oh-so-soft pillow. "I'll manage"

"Just try no to run out of gas" he informed getting up and changing out of his Quidditch robes.

I yawned, kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. "He wants me to be there at 5:30 a.m. to do " I yawned again "God knows what"

Harry came over, ignoring what I said completely and leaned me back on his bed, his tongue intruding on my mouth in a rough animalistic way and . . . I liked that . . . I liked it a lot. So I responded, letting him take off my shirt and jeans. Then I climbed on top of him. He seemed intrigued and let me take control. But I didn't want to, I lied across his legs my butt kinda in the air and I placed his hand on it. Hard. Thinking maybe he'd get my drift . . . he didn't. So I egged him on.

"It's alright" I said breathlessly doing the movement again. I waited there patiently, waiting for him to do what I'd longed for someone to do before. But . . . he didn't. He just showed me a condom.

I grit my teeth and got up "That's not what I was talking about!"

"Oh . . . I I'm sorry" he said

"Forget it" I said pulling on my jean's and shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow"

I left his room, ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I was so upset. He didn't get me! No one would. Or so I thought. I didn't bother to change when I got into my room, I just lied there and quickly fell asleep. I woke up in a panic, I'd dreamed that I was late and Snape fired my in front of everyone, that I was ousted from Hogwarts and worst of all that no one got me. But when I looked at my clock it was only 4: 50 a.m., I wasn't fired or ousted but still . . . no one got me. Seeing as I'd have to be there in forty minutes, I went down to the bathroom and showered. Pulling my hair back into the usual ponytail, I put on my low rider jeans and a button down, long sleeved black shirt. At 5:20 a.m. I was ready and on my way to the Dungeons. I'd stopped off at the Great Hall to get a glass of pumpkin juice and a bagel which made me 2 minutes late.

"Late? Miss Granger on your first day?" Snape asked

I swallowed down the bagel I had in my mouth "There was a line, I didn't know you teachers got up so early."

"Yes Miss Granger we don't all sleep until the late morning like the rest of you students, it is only fitting for me to dock your pay one day or take five points from Gryffindor? Which one?"

We were ahead in the house points race so I opted for the pay one.

"You're lucky I don't fire you for your incompetence" he sneered " Start filing those papers over there, in alphabetical order"

A stack of papers, taller than myself appeared, I took out my wand he said.

"No Magic"

I felt anger bubbling in me, but I set my jaw and took the top half off. I was going to do this and I was going to do it better than any of his old assistants.

"You should be done before its time for you to get to your morning classes. I expect you back here at 5:30 p.m. your classes end at 3:30 p.m. you should have your homework done by then"

Was he CRAZY? It took me at least four hours to do my homework. He must've sensed my sudden change

"That's not going to be a problem is it?" he asked

"Of course not sir" I responded

I wasn't going to let it be. To Snapes surprise I finished way before it was time for classes to begin.

"Hmm exceptional" he said I thought I saw a tiny smile somewhere in there. "Are you good at taking notes?"

Duh! I was Hermione Granger ranked number two in the school. I didn't get to where I was by not taking notes . . . and good ones at that. I nodded my head as he gave me a roll of parchment.

"Write this down"

I took the parchment and a quill and began writing. I had my own little system of note taking just for his class. By the time he was done, so was I.

"Let me see" he ordered taking the paper

I waited confidently, yet half expecting him to breathe fire down my neck. He didn't.

"Very good Miss Granger, exceptionally well I must say. Not any of the girls I had working here had ever gotten down every thing. . . showing off are we?"

"No Sir I'm just doing what I do" I explained rather vaguely. But I couldn't help, he made me feel nervous and determined at the same time.

" Hmm, well I must say this has been productive, if you want to go upstairs and catch breakfast while you still can you may" he offered sitting behind his desk.

I noticed the sun peeking in through the window. And heard the sound of students walking about. But I actually wanted to stay. Professor Snape intrigued me, so I looked for any work I could do in the last half hour before classes began.

"Do you need anything else? I'm not hungry" I told him, though I was tired.

He looked at me "Are you sure?"

"I came here to work sir" I responded eagerly

He shuffled around his desk muttering to himself "Persistent this one"

I smiled to myself and graciously took the long roll of parchment he gave me. "What's this?"

"A letter to the Minister of Magic. I want it rewritten. Perfectly. I will not have any mistakes on my letters to make me look bad"

I liked the stern tone of voice he took when ordering me to do something. Dare I make a mistake on purpose? I decided to act on my decision. A few misplaced comma's here, an extra E there, nothing to make him think I was a total idiot, but mistakes any normal person would make. I wanted to see what would happen when I made mistakes.

Our time was cut short by the bell. I didn't realize how quickly a half an hour went. Students began filing in, and I had exactly three minutes to get to my advanced Arithmacy class with the Ravenclaws. I quickly rolled up the parchment and gave it to Professor Snape.

"I'll finish it when I come back tonight" I told him

"5:30 p.m. sharp Miss Granger" he said getting up to address his class

"Yes sir" I uttered softly before hurrying out and up two floors to my class. That feeling again that deep yearning was taking hold of my body again. In which case I took hold of my arithmacy book, and busied myself with the load of problems presented on the board. With my mind on the work I could suppress the feeling. Though it was harder this time and no doubt I figured it would be even harder the next time. And I thought to myself, How long I would have before I _had_ to act on them?


End file.
